


Let's Hear it for the Boy

by Mordhena



Series: A Grief Observed [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: My baby may not be richWatching every dimeBut he loves me loves me loves meWe always have a real good timeAnd maybe he sings off keyBut that's alright by meCause when he doesHe does so wellIt makes want to yellLet's hear it for the boyLet's give the boy a handLet's hear it for my babyYou got to understandMaybe he's no RomeoBut he's my loving one man show oh-oh-oh-oh!Let's hear it for the boyKatty B Let's Hear it for the Boy





	Let's Hear it for the Boy

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Trigger warning: This story deals with sibling incest, rape and other difficult themes. Do what you need to to stay safe.**  
>   
>  There is a very small crossover link to Queer As Folk (USA) in this piece. Blink and you'd miss it.

Dean lay on the bed in their rented cabin, scrolling through channels on the cable. He was bored out of his mind. His car was still off the road, and Sam hadn't allowed Dean to move from the cabin in three days since killing Miriam and getting Dean out of the derelict house where she'd held him.  
  
"I'm concerned that you might have a concussion," Sam had told him. End of discussion. Dean knew better than to try and argue when Sam got that particular wilful look on his face. But fuck it, it'd been  _three days_ , and apart from a lingering headache, Dean felt fine. The cut on his arm, which Sam had fussed over like a nervous cat with kittens, was healing nicely, the lump behind his ear where he'd connected with the door pillar in the accident had all but subsided.  
  
Dean clicked the TV off and tossed the remote aside with a frustrated sigh. He was sick and tired of being on lock-down. He needed something to do. He got up off the bed and prowled into the kitchenette to grab a beer, casting his brother a lowering glance on the way back. Sam, as usual, was buried in the laptop, poring over research. He glanced up and caught Dean's expression.  
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
"Nothin,'" Dean grumbled he flopped back down on the bed, popping the lid off his beer.   
  
"Nothing?" Sam shook his head, "You're unbelievable, you know that? You sit there all day, mopin', if I ask you what's wrong I get the brush off and if I don't ask? Fuck!"  
  
"I'm not moping."  
  
"Coulda fooled me," Sam slammed the top of the laptop shut.  
  
"I'm not, seriously. I'm just bored. Nothing to do, you won't let me out of your sight for two minutes. I keep tellin' you I feel fine, no headache, no fever, no blurred vision nothin', but you insist on sittin' on our asses here. You know, it gets a little old, Sam. I'm not six!"  
  
"In case you didn't notice? The last time I let you out of my sight; you wrecked the car and ended up..." Sam trailed off. "I'm only trying to look out for you, Dean. Pardon me for giving a fuck!"  
  
Dean sat up with a grunt of frustration. "It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't so fuckin' bitchy, when're you gonna get off your period, Sam?"  
  
"Maybe when you grow some stones!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
Silence. Dean picked up the remote and flicked the TV on, searching through the channels in case a miracle had occurred and there was something worth watching since the last time he looked.  
  
"You know, you're right," Sam said after a few minutes. "This is getting old. Every time we hunt a little bit more of you vanishes."  
  
"So fine, we don't hunt anymore. I told you weeks ago I was ready t'stop, Sam!"  
  
"Yeah, well things have changed. In case you haven't noticed, because your head's been so far up your ass...the things we hunt? They're hunting us. We don't have an option anymore!"  
  
Dean got up and walked over to Sam. "Yeah, and you're lettin' it tear us apart. When we're not fightin' them, we're fightin' each other." He let out a sigh. "I dunno what to think anymore. I'm scared to talk to you, scared to look at you half the time, and when I don't you go all pissy and rip me to shreds!"   
  
Dean fisted his hands into Sam's shirt and pulled his brother to his feet getting right in Sam's face. "One minute you hand me a gun and tell me to shoot you and the next minute you're whining because I didn't fuckin' hold your hand when the bogey man came after you! I can't do both, Sam! You try livin' with this weight on Your shoulders and see how you feel!" He shoved Sam back into his seat.  
  
"You know damn well, what the answer to that is, Dean. And this isn't just about keeping me alive; it's about making sure that yellow eyed fucker doesn't get me."  
  
Dean shook his head in disbelief. "You're acting as though I got into that accident on purpose. You think I was responsible for...that bitch was in my head, Sam! Twenty-four hours a day for two fucking weeks! So what? I'm responsible for that too now?"  
  
"No, but you're responsible for taking a knife to yourself and carving yourself up! You got distracted and they got a hold of you!"  
  
Dean closed his eyes. "Would you rather I hit the bottle and take it out on you the way Dad would?"  
  
"For God sakes, Dean!"   
  
Dean sank down on the bed with a sigh and dropped his head into his hands.   
  
"It's a new game, Dean, and we don't know the rules the only way we are getting out of this alive is if we hold it together," Sam said.  
  
"I'm tryin' to hold it together, Sam, but I can't deal with the constant mood swings with you! I need..."  
  
"You need a distraction, something to get you back on track," Sam said. He moved to sit next to Dean on the bed and squeezed his brother's shoulder. He bit his lip. "Maybe...maybe you should go away for a while. Go to Pittsburgh. I'll go to Ellen's wait for you there. You could go see...your friends."  
  
Dean pressed his lips together in a thin line, letting a breath out through his nose. "I'm with you, Sammy. When I'm here, I'm with you, when we're apart, I'm with you, when I was in Pittsburgh with Brian, I was still with you! Can't you get it through your fucking head that I love you that I want to be with you ... I don't want anyone else, and I don't need anyone else." Dean got to his feet, pacing the floor. "I went to Pittsburgh to try and drown out..."  
  
"Drown out, what?" Sam looked up at him.  
  
"I wanted to be as far away as I could get, from you, because I thought that by doing that, I could wipe you out of my heart. I thought I could drown out the little voice inside me that kept telling me that I wanted you-I thought it was wrong and fucked up on so many levels. I guess I thought that by being with someone else I could-cure myself of it." Dean stopped pacing, not meeting Sam's eyes. "I went back to Dad the day after you called me. Brian told me to go home." He gave a small laugh. "He could tell that when we fucked, I was thinking about you."  
  
They were silent again for a few moments and then Dean turned to look into Sam's eyes which were dark with some emotion Dean couldn't decipher. He sighed and went on. "Dad gave me the rounds of the living room when I got there. 'Welcome home, Dean-o, have a black eye for y'trouble!'" Dean snorted. "Huh! I stayed with him for...I dunno, a week...and then I went to Palo Alto."  
  
Sam sighed. "You were in California? You came to Stanford...why didn't you come and see me?"  
  
"I wanted to, Sammy. I wanted to so much. I would have, but I saw you with Jess and I couldn't do it. You looked happy. So, I turned around and went back to Dad. We hunted. We made a good team, Dad and me and he never noticed the scars."  
  
"I can't take this anymore than you can," Sam said. "We keep going like this, then we might as well walk right into hell now."  
  
As though he hadn't heard, Dean went on. "Then the last thing he ever said to me was that I may have to kill the one person who means the whole world to me." Dean shook his head, "and I can't do it, Sam."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"No. There's a way...there's gotta be. If I can't save you, then I'll kill myself before I'll hurt you."  
  
"Like I said, we'll walk into hell together."  
  
Dean turned to look at Sam. "I don't want to fight with you anymore," he said.  
  
"Gettin' kinda tired of it myself. We fight with whatever's out there, or fight with each other."  
  
"We don't have to hug now, do we?" Dean asked. He pulled Sam into his arms, swiping his tongue across his brother's lips. "Cause I'd much rather fuck."   
  
Sam got to his feet, grabbing Dean's hand and hauling him up. "When's the last time we went to a club?" he asked.  
  
"A club?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, when's the last time we danced...had a little fun?"  
  
Dean blinked. "We've never danced-well, not with each other," he replied.  
  
"First time for everything," Sam said.  
  
"Are you serious-you're not serious-are you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Sam was laughing now.  
  
"Besides, where are we gonna find a club where two guys can dance together out here in the boondocks?" Dean ducked, grabbing for the newspaper Sam shoved at him.  
  
"Right there," Sam stabbed a finger at the page. "Text 2. It's over in the next town, but we could crash there after."  
  
"Well, you're just a fount of knowledge, Sammy," Dean smirked. "I wonder if they have a backroom."  
  
"A what?" Sam gave him a puzzled look and Dean smirked.   
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Then we'll go?"  
  
"Sure, why the hell not?"  
  
Sam grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.  
  
"Someone once told me, that life is too short and then you get to fucking turn thirty," Dean said as he followed his brother out to the car.  
  
\--  
  
"Jeeze, how long is it since we stood in line to get into a club?" Sam shivered a little, the early evening air was cool. Cut through by strobe lights mounted above the door of the club. The muted thumpa-thumpa of techno music floated out to the street from inside.  
  
Dean shrugged. "I dunno," he said. _For me, five years,_  he thought to himself, remembering standing on the sidewalk outside Babylon, Brian draped across his shoulders as they waited to get in. He was brought back to the present with a jolt as Sam grabbed his hand, hauling him into the club.  
  
It was crowded. Dean kept hold of Sam's hand, pulling his brother behind him as he pushed his way through the press of bodies, trying to get to the bar. He scowled at a couple of guys he caught scoping his brother.   
  
It was like any other dance club of its kind; pounding music, heaving bodies, swirling smoke and enough strobe lights to give an epileptic a grand mal.  
  
"Man this place is jumping!" Sam shouted over the music giving his brother a shove in the direction of the bar.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Dean replied. "Stick by me, Sammy some of these guys would eat you for breakfast."  
  
"Sure..." Sam craned his neck, his hand slipping from Dean's as he tried to see everything at once. He froze and looked up as a tall guy wearing a leather vest and a peaked leather cap loomed over him, putting a hand on Sam's ass. "Hey sugar, how bout giving me a taste?"  
  
"Uh...Dean?" Sam looked around for his brother. "I'm with him," Sam said as his brother swung around, making his way back to Sam through the crowd. "That guy just groped my ass!" Sam said. His heart beat unsteadily, but his eyes were bright and wide as he leaned in close to his brother. "What's a guy gotta do to get a drink, here?"   
  
"Blow the bartender," Dean quipped and then laughed at his brother's incredulous look. He turned to the bar, waving a twenty in the air and ordered a couple of beers when he got the bar tender's attention.   
  
Drinks in hand, the brothers stood side by side, watching the mass of heaving bodies on the dance floor. Sam took a pull of his beer, his feet moving in time to the music.  
  
Dean pulled Sam onto the floor after a few moments, wanting to see how his brother handled holding a beer and the kind of bump and grind dancing that was common to these kinds of clubs. He hooked his thumb into a belt loop on Sam's jeans, pulling him close and thrusting against him in time to the music.  
  
"Shit!" Sam said, beer splashing everywhere. Dean laughed, watching Sam down what was left of the beer while they swayed together. Leaning close, Dean shouted next to Sam's ear. "You need to get the beat, baby, it's just like fucking standing up." He put his hands on Sam's ass, guiding him into the rhythm.  
  
Sam leaned over to set his empty beer bottle onto a table. He bit at the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing at Dean's comment. "fucking standing up, eh?"  
  
"Yeah! You know how to fuck standing up, dontcha?"  
  
Sam glanced around at the other dancers. "I think I'm learning fast," he replied.  
  
Dean growled low in his throat, rubbing hard against Sam, letting him feel what the suggestive dance movements were doing to him. Sam rested his hands on his brother's shoulders pressing harder against him, moving his hips in small, humping motions.   
  
"Who would've thought, my big brother can dance?" he murmured.  
  
"Sure, I can dance," Dean peeled off his leather jacket, and then his shirt, dropping them at the table where Sam had put his empty bottle. He turned back to Sam, his hands dropping to Sam's hips, grinding against his brother with a small moan as he felt Sam's cock rub against him.  
  
"Fuck, Dean," Sam bit his lip. "Never knew you were such a party animal." He grinned, flashing a glance around them and noting how many other men were checking Dean out.  
  
Dean only grinned, pulling Sam closer and reaching up to kiss him briefly, seemingly oblivious to the other guys pressing closer around them, one or two managing to 'accidentally' bump Dean, rubbing against his bare skin.  
  
Pulling away from his brother's mouth, Sam licked his lips and grinned. "You're causing quite a stir, Bro," he shouted over the music. He took off his jacket as well, and then unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it free of the waistband of his jeans, baring his chest. Sam tried to follow his brother's gaze. Dean had suddenly tensed, his eyes glued to a door to one side of the dance floor where a constant stream of men moved in and out.  
  
"Dean?" Sam called as a cute young blond guy grabbed him and swung him around, pressing against him, his arms moving up to encircle Sam's neck, clear blue eyes locking with his and a set of perfect white teeth flashing in a grin.   
  
"Hi," the guy said. "I'm Elliott."  
  
"Uh..." Sam grunted as Dean's arms grabbed him from behind, pulling him back against his brother's chest, but Elliott didn't back off, he pressed against Sam in front, while Dean humped against Sam's ass. "Holy fuck," Sam whimpered. He swayed between the two men.   
  
Dean's hands moved up from Sam's waist, running over his chest and back down across Sam's abs, caressing him, driving him to new heights while Elliott leaned in and kissed him. Sam closed his eyes, moaning. He tensed for a moment when Elliott's tongue invaded his mouth, but Dean was still behind him, holding him, stroking him...all but fucking him right there on the floor. Sam let his tongue meet Elliott's.  
  
As Elliott pulled away with one last thrust of his tongue, Sam opened his eyes, looking into crystal blue eyes, the pupils wide and dark. He opened his mouth when Elliott traced his fingers across his lips. Without thinking twice, he accepted the tiny pill the younger man slipped into his mouth, swallowing it dry.  
  
"You're so fucking hot, baby," Dean whispered against Sam's ear. Sam moaned, lifting his chin as Elliot leaned in again, nuzzling at his throat. He reached behind him, grabbing his brother's arms and pulling them tight around his waist. "Everybody here wants you," Dean's voice was a husky purr.  
  
"Relax, Sammy," Dean whispered. "I won't let anything happen that you don't want." He slid his hands down Sam's chest, dipping his fingers inside the waist of Sam's jeans.   
  
"Oh fuck," Sam's head was swimming, he leaned back, eyes closed, his head resting on his brother's shoulder. "Dean, what..." He trailed off with a groan as Elliott's tongue laved a nipple.  
  
"It's okay baby," Dean purred against his shoulder. He palmed Sam's cock through his boxers.  
  
Growing bolder, egged on by Dean's sexy as fuck voice next to his ear, Sam put his hands on Elliott's chest, running his fingers over the oiled skin, exploring him, tracing the lines and planes of the younger man's lean body.  
  
"You wanna take him home with us?" Dean asked, low and sexy, for Sam's hearing alone. Sam moaned, his hips grinding in time to the music, a light, buzzing sensation running through his entire body.   
  
He turned in his brother's arms and their mouths crashed together kissing, tongues twining, tasting, their bodies undulating against each other. Elliott pressed up behind Sam, nuzzling the back of his neck and Sam felt like his heart would burst it was pounding so hard. He wanted...needed...but he didn't know what. He moaned into Dean's mouth.  
  
Dean growled and his hands left Sam's body for a moment, reaching around him to hook his fingers into Elliott's belt, pulling the younger man hard against Sam's ass. With Sam's body sandwiched between them, they humped against him in time to the thumping beat of the music. Sam threw his head back with a strangled cry. He closed his eyes, head spinning with sensory overload. "Oh fuck!" He sobbed. "Fuuuck!"  
  
Looking up from where he was sucking small bruises into Sam's shoulder, Dean met the young blond's eyes and jerked his head towards the door at the side of the floor, pulling away from Sam at Elliott's small nod. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards the door. Elliott followed.  
  
Sam moved in a haze, relaxed, enjoying the light buzzing in his veins. He followed his brother into a darkened room. The music was still audible here, but somewhat muffled. Around them in the darkness, soft moans and groans of pleasure could be heard. Sam couldn't make out quite what was going on, but the sounds made him even hotter and he allowed Dean to guide him into a darkened corner.  
  
Dean moved into the corner, pressing his back to the wall, pulling Sam in against his chest. He nuzzled Sam's neck while Elliott leaned in, kissing Sam's mouth. Dean shivered at the long drawn moan of need that rippled up from Sam's throat. He closed his eyes, sinking his teeth into Sam's shoulder, marking him, then lapping at the place with his tongue. He reached around Sam and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down and then gently pushed Sam's jeans and boxers down.   
  
Sam whimpered, jerking his hips back against Dean, cool air caressing his skin as his brother expertly got his pants undone and down around his knees. He let his head fall back, mouth open, gasping for air when Elliott's mouth pulled away from his, kissing a trail down his throat, over his chest and then Elliott's mouth was _there!_  His tongue lapping a couple of times, collecting the precome from the head of Sam's cock.  
  
"Guh!" Sam grunted, his hips rocking forward as Elliott's fingers closed around his shaft. He shivered, knees buckling as skilled fingers rolled a condom over the head of his dick sheathing it, a moment before the length of his aching member was swallowed into heat and suction, and Dean's hands were on Sam's hips holding him while Elliott sucked him.  
  
"Sammy, baby," Dean groaned, his hands twitching on Sam's hips. "I...fuck!" He pressed against Sam's ass, letting him feel the hardness of his cock.  
  
"Oh God, Dean," Sam whimpered. He pushed back hard against his brother. "Want you to fu...fuck me!" He bucked his hips a little, moaning as Elliott sucked him in deeper, rippling his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, creating friction.   
  
"God yeah," Dean panted against Sam's neck.  
  
"Now, Dean! I c-can't hold on much longer!" Sam groaned.  
  
Dean groaned softly, reaching to undo his jeans, freeing his heavy, engorged cock from the confines of his clothing. He tore open another condom with his teeth and reached down between them to roll it onto his aching shaft.  
  
"Want you so bad, Sammy," Dean murmured against his brother's ear. He brought two fingers to his mouth, moistening them with spit before his hand was down between them again, gently pressing a finger into Sam's tight hole.  
  
"Uh!" Sam pushed back on Dean's finger for a moment and then shook his head. "Cock, Dean! Now!" he grunted. "Fuck me!"  
  
Dean pulled his finger away, pressing the head of his cock to Sam's ass. He closed his eyes, and pushed forward, letting out a hissing breath as he felt the tight ring of muscle give way and let him in. He stopped, one hand squeezing hard at the base of his cock. He didn't want to lose it. Not yet. Needed to be all the way in, needed to feel Sam, needed ...God...everything!  
  
Sam arched his back, a ragged cry breaking from his lips as he was impaled on his brother's cock while Elliott's mouth slid back and forth along the shaft of his cock. His head was spinning, breath rasping hard and fast in his throat, his heart thumped so loud it drowned out everything around him. He reached, down, carding his fingers through soft blond hair while he felt Dean pull back and then slam into him hard.  
  
"OhhhhmyfuckingGod!" Sam yelled. "Do-d-doo that again!"  
  
Elliott hummed, the vibration of it flashing from Sam's cock to somewhere deep in the pit of his belly. He yelped at the sensation and his knees buckled. He heard Dean's moan from behind him as his brother sucked on the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and began to pump slowly in and out of him.   
  
"This, Sammy..." Dean breathed against his ear. "Is a back room." He pulled his cock out of Sam and then slid back in with one long, slow thrust, his cock gliding across the sweet spot inside of Sam and his arms tightening around his brother's waist, holding him as he began to pump Sam's ass in rhythm to the muffled music coming from the club.  
  
With a cry that seemed to be wrung from somewhere deep inside of him, Sam arched his back and came, hard and long his breathing ragged, every breath punctuated by a moan of ecstasy.  
  
"Dean, Dean, Dean..." Sam moaned.   
  
"I got you, Sammy." Dean pulled Sam closer against him, gently easing his still hard cock out of his brother's body. "I'm here...I got you. God, so fucking beautiful." He whispered.  
  
Sam came down, slowly, his eyes closed, resting in his brother's arms as they leaned against the wall in the darkened room. Somewhere in the post orgasmic haze, he registered Elliott kissing him and saying goodbye, but his world was Dean, the feel of him, the scent of him, and the solid beat of Dean's heart against his back. It was all Dean.  
  
"Let's go home, Sammy," Dean murmured to him after a long time. "I wanna have you all to myself."  
  
Sam turned in his brother's arms, kissing him over and over. "...and no condoms," he whispered. "Just us, just you 'n' me...always."  
  
~fin~


End file.
